falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Other MineCraft
This page doesn't include information on the specials FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits or MineCraft: Otherworld Celebrations. Click on one of those if you want to read about them instead. Other MineCraft is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. Unlike most of his MineCraft series, this one is about a variety of things rather than one world. Examples are adventure maps, holiday specials, update videos, and other things. Other than FridAy-QWorlds (due to its nature as a weekly series), this is the series with the most videos on Falkuz's channel, even surpassing Other Games. Description Anything not related to the two normal Survival serieseseseseses, OR the servers! Here you can find adventure maps, holiday specials, "update stories," and other such thingies! Keep reading for a more... "detailed" look at this playlist! (The rest is a list of sub-series in this playlist; that won't be necessary to put here as this page will have its own list!) Videos Note that this playlist isn't in chronological order; if more videos are added to a sub-series later, they'll be grouped with the sub-series rather than added to the bottom of the playlist. Along with that, this SECTION is not in the same order as the playlist! Sub-series will be grouped into their own section while lone videos will be in the first two sections! Individual Videos These are videos that are made all on their own rather than being part of a group. *Survival Island MineCraft Seed *Creation of Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking *Random MineCraft - Hadouken *100% Random MineCrat Video *MineCraft EPIC SEED OF EPICOSITY *The Reveal *MineCraft - MY TEXTURE PACK *MineCraft - Nether Party *MineCraft - Drug-nether-texture Party *MineCraft - A MAAADHOOOUSE!!!! *MineCraft - Fun with Pacci *MineCraft 1.10 - The Love and Hugs Update! *MineCraft: Back to the Past Holiday Specials Every single-video holiday special; multiple-video holiday specials will have their own section. Starting in 2016, Falkuz began making special stories to celebrate each holiday rather than only a small celebration "event." *MineCraft - 4TH OF JULY SPECIAL *MineCraft - New Year's Special *MineCraft - Happy New Year 2015! *MineCraft - Happy Birthday to Me! *In the Last Week - Episode 500 ("Future Day Special!") *No Minecraft advent map this year! (creeper frown) *MineCraft - The Mysterious Castle (New Year's 2016!) *MineCraft - The Magic of Love (Valentine's Day 2016) *MineCraft - Leprechaun Land! (St. Patrick's Day 2016) *MineCraft - The Green Egg Hunt! (Easter 2016) *MineCraft - The Green Egg Hunt! (Easter 2016: alt. ending!) - Note: This video is unlisted and is only accessible through the previous one. *MineCraft 1.RV-Pre1: The Trendy Update! - April Fools Day 2016 *MineCraft - Honor Your Mother (Mother's Day + Friday the 13th 2016!) - (This video uniquely celebrates Mother's Day on the same day as Friday the 13th.) World Tour This sub-series is about Falkuz showing off his MineCraft worlds, such as his first Survival world and his first big build. *MineCraft World Tour - LANLAN *MineCraft World Tour - Strange New World (pt. 1) *MineCraft World Tour - Strange New World (pt. 2) and Survival #2 *MineCraft World Tour - Survival #5 and Monster Zoo *MineCraft World Tour - Village Survival and DOAN KEE KOANG AAAH *MineCraft World Tours - A bunch of other worlds! *MineCraft World Tour - Late Christmas Bonus MineCraft Videos These three videos were recorded while FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits was being uploaded, to show off Falkuz's modified version of the "Sphax PureBDCraft Xmas" texture pack. *Bonus MineCraft Videos - Part 1 - MineChristmas!!! *Bonus MineCraft Videos - Part 2 - Sweating Bullets *Bonus MineCraft Videos - Part 3 - Candy Jundle Short Adventure Maps These are a few adventure maps that only had a small amount of videos. *MineCraft: adventure map - Part 1 - Fitting Rename! *MineCraft: adventure map - Part 2 - Most Dangerous Escape Route EVER! *MineCraft: adventure map - Part 2½ - Explosive Ending! *MineCraft: Hidden Valley - Part 1 - Fiery Watery Ending *MineCraft: Hidden Valley - Part 2 - Journals Out of Order! *Village Terror / Herobrine's Lair Part ½ / The Island - Challenges Denied Adventure Map: Herobrine's Lair This is the first full-sized adventure map Falkuz played (on video and in general). It was created by the YouTuber PopularMmos, and coincidentally Falkuz found his channel again almost two years later and now finds him to be his second-favorite MineCraft YouTuber. (Fun Fact: PopularMmos commented on two of the videos in this series!) *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 1 - Optifine isn't Fine *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 2 - Annoying Wither Skeletons *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 3 - PoisonScythe and the First Hall of Fighting *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 4 - The Second Hall of Fighting! *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 5 - AWESOME Treasure Room *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 6 - The Third and Final Hall! *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 7 - The Wither Arena and... Cheating!? *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 8 - What Are You!? *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 9 - Weird Wither Maze *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 10 - Herobrine is a Zombie!? *MineCraft: Herobrine's Lair - Part 11 - We Win! MineCraft 1.5 A short group of videos showing off the additions of MineCraft 1.5. This was the first update "story," but it actually had no story and was simply something Falkuz felt like doing. *MineCraft 1.5 - Part 1 *MineCraft 1.5 - Part 2 *MineCraft 1.5 - Part 3 *MineCraft 1.5 - Part 4 Adventure Map: Grinchmas This was another adventure map, which Falkuz played only because he had seen it played before; it was only March and nowhere near Christmas, which he slightly regrets. *MineCraft: Grinchmas - Part 1 - How the Blue Suitor Stole Christmas *MineCraft: Grinchmas - Part 2 - Well I'm Definitely Not Alooone *MineCraft: Grinchmas - Part 3 - Stan the Hidden Snow Golem Adventure Map: Cube Inc. The second full-sized map Falkuz played, but it unfortunately ended up having to be abandoned. The map used a texture pack, so when Falkuz updated to 1.5, the map would no longer work properly because of many textures returning to normal. Even worse, when Falkuz actually had the ability to change the version back to a previous one, he had already deleted Cube Inc.! He didn't want to go back through all the stuff he'd already done so he simply ended it. *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 1 - First Few Fails of Fifty-Five Hundred *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 2 - Block Tests Complete *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 3 - To the Nether with WheatOS! *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 4 - Ragecheating!!! *MineCraft: Cube Inc. - Part 4½ - Oh No! Adventure Map: Temple of Elements Another full-sized map, where Falkuz braved the four elements to escape the temple. Afterwards, he had an idea for a new Survival series, Temple Aftermath, but soon abandoned it due to having too many already. *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 1 - No Spawnpoints!? *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 2 - Buried Treasure *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 3 - Simplest Way is Right *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 4 - Rewards for the Worthy *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 5 - (Not) Finding a House Location *MineCraft: Temple of Elements - Part 6 - Skeleton Killskills Adventure Map: Paranoia Yet another full-sized map, though this time there was a sequel as well. Falkuz wasn't exactly interested in puzzle-solving and story-reading, so he skipped through most of these two maps using Creative Mode. *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 1 - You Can't Do Sh Bra! *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 2 - Mayor West!?!?!? *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 3 - FISHY CREEPERS *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 4 - Superspeed Zombie *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 5 - All a Dream... Kind of *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 6 - The Source of the Grumbles! *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 7 - Psychic! *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 8 - WarioWest *MineCraft: Paranoia - Part 9 - The End! MineCraft 1.6 The first true "update story," this series explored the new updates from MineCraft 1.6 as well as introducing the Netherwart saga and the Phantom. *MineCraft 1.6 Trailer! *MineCraft 1.6.1 MineCraft 1.7 The continuation of the Netherwart saga, along with, of course, a look at MineCraft 1.7. *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 1 *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 2 *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 3 *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 4 *MineCraft 1.7 - Part 5 *MineCraft 1.7 - Extra Stuff *MineCraft - CHICKEN JOCKEYS (1.7.3 snapshots so far) The Big 25 (2013) The Big 25 is an "Advent Adventure Map," where one task is given to the player for each of the first 25 days of December. In 2013, unfortunately, Falkuz was not able to complete it - he was forced to visit family in another state on the 16th for ten days. As he seems to have the best computer out of everyone in his family, his brother's was unable to handle MineCraft (but he was fortunately able to record FridAy-QWorlds on it). *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Introduction *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 1: Little Snow Friend *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 2 and Day 3: Give a Dog a Home *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 4: Gingerbread Man *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 5: Forever Alone *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 6: Pretty Treez Pleez *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 7: BLAZIN' BALLS FIGHT NIGHT *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 8: The Cake is... *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 9: Bah Humbottle o' Experience *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 10: Mr. Grinch's New Look *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 11: Aah! A Filler! Nope, Santa Claus. *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 12: Kiss My Glass *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 13: Tree's a Crowded Company *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 14: Worldwide Reindeer Search *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 15: Stop, Sign This *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 16: Christmas for Scientists (Technical Finale) RuneScape by Cliffside RuneScape by Cliffside was a map based on the world of RuneScape. *RuneScape by Cliffside - Part 1 - Totes Legit New Skillz *RuneScape by Cliffside - Part 2 - Wizardy Fellow *RuneScape by Cliffside - Part 3 - That's Not How Mills Work! MineCraft Cleanup MineCraft Cleanup was a group of videos where Falkuz goes through his MineCraft worlds. It's similar to World Tour, with one big difference: most of the worlds are deleted during or soon after the video. *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 1 *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 2 *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 3 *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 4 *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 5 *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 6 *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 7 (SPECIAL: Attack of Skeleton Man) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 8 *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 9 (SPECIAL: Ninja Chicken Saga Part 1 and 2) *MineCraft Cleanup - Part 10 (SPECIAL: Ninja Chicken Saga Part 3) Pixelmon Mod This series was a look at Falkuz's Pixelmon world, where he had caught most of the Pokémon in the mod, created several Gyms on his own to get badges, and had a giant base made out of a Pokémon Center. Unfortunately, the series ended in a video showing that updating Pixelmon past Version 3.0.1 deletes all Pixelmon items from existence. *MineCraft: Pixelmon (Version 3.0.1) - Part 1 *MineCraft: Pixelmon (Version 3.0.1) - Part 2 *Pixelmon Rage The Big 25 (2014) Falkuz's second attempt at the advent adventure map was a success this time. *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 0 - Attempt #2 *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 1 - Snow Friend, Again *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 2 - Christmas Zombie is Back *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 3 - The Trio *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 4 - Braving the Cave *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 5 - Still Alone *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 6 - Glorious Christmas Tree *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 7 - MAN VS. MONSTER REMATCH *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 8 - The Truth *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 9 - Captain Kirk's Christmas *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 10 - Off With His Head *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 11 - That's Not Santa! *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 12 - No Globe Like Snow Globe *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 13 - Bacon Dinner, My Tree-t *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 14 - Lively House *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 15 - SANTA STOP HERE *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 16 - Missing the Missing Present *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 17 - The Star of the Show *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 18 - No More Notch *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 19 - More Maps, Less Horses *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 20 - Jangle Bells *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 21 - You Sleigh Me *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 22 - It's All Games *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 23 - Reindeer Runway *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 24 - Preparations *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 25 - Merry Christmas! *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 26 - Aftermath MineCraft: A Late Easter Falkuz realizes the Easter Bunny is late, so he goes to his house and discovers a tragedy. *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 1 - The Hunt Begins *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 2 - Nether Troubles *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 3 - Ruined Innocence *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 4 - Viewtiful Ocean *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 5 - More Troubles *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 6 - The Awakening *MineCraft: A Late Easter - Part 7 - Party Time! MineCraft Weed Adventure To celebrate 4/20, Falkuz made this silly group of videos. Unfortunately he was sick on the day itself, so the videos were a bit late, as is what seems to be traditional with his holiday videos. *MineCraft Weed Adventure - Part 1 - Animal Extinction *MineCraft Weed Adventure - Part 2 - Insanity Pays *MineCraft Weed Adventure - Part 3 - An Unfair End MineCraft 1.8 The first two videos were teasers, but the next five explain why the 1.8 videos were never made. The two videos after that were real trailers, and finally the rest are the actual series. This series was meant to introduce the Otherworld, but MineCraft: Otherworld Celebrations ended up coming out first. *MineCraft 1.8 Spoilers - Because why not? *MineCraft 14w27a - RABBITS! *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 1 *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 2 *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 3 *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 4 *MineCraft 1.8 Failure - Part 5 (Behind the Scenes) *MineCraft 1.8 "Trailer" - My Attention Span *1.8 Trailer *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 1 - Plena Village *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 2 - Alex Barriers Creepers *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 3 - Command Center *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 4 - The Ocean Monument *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 5 - Slime Time *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 6 - The Otherworld *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 7 - No Place Like Home *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 8 - Surprise Appearance *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 9 - Bunny Land Finale *MineCraft 1.8 - Part 10 - Behind the Scenes A BEAUTIFUL World Though the two videos are mainly unrelated, they were recorded on the same world, in the same play session, etc., so they're grouped together. The first one shows off a seed that generated a world Falkuz loved, while the second one shows off a huge glitch he found while playing on it. *MineCraft - A BEAUTIFUL World *MineCraft - A TERRIFYING Glitch Revisiting The Big 25 Falkuz didn't do the entire map in 2015, as of course he had already done it the previous year. He revisited it on a few days in December 2015, however, along with a Halloween special directly involving it. The first video here is the trailer of the special and the second video is the special itself. The last video is from after the disaster of 2016 and was mostly a test to see if MineCraft would work, but also Falkuz's return to his animal family. *MineCraft - Spooky Island Disappointment... and Halloween Special Trailer! *MineCraft: The Spooky 25 - He Returns... *Revisiting The Big 25 - A Barrier against Santa *Revisiting The Big 25 - BLAZE OF GLORY *Revisiting The Big 25 - Merry Christmas 2015! *MineCraft - Honey, I'm Home! (Temporarily) MineCraft 1.9 A look at MineCraft 1.9. This "series" didn't have anything to do with the Nether or netherwart (though references were made to it), as 1.9 was focused on The End instead. Falkuz also realized that he didn't upload his traditional "trailer" that normally comes before these videos, which he's a little upset about. *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 1 - Piger Village *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 2 - Swords and Beets *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 3 - Cold Case *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 4 - Magical Madness *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 5 - The Four Horsemen *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 6 - The Dragon *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 7 - Exploring the City *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 8 - Back to the Overworld *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 9 - The End of the End *MineCraft 1.9 - Part 10 - Behind the Scenes MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) After MineCraft Weed Adventure failed the previous year due to a naughty slime, Falkuz gave it another go, this time with a certain goal in mind (creation of a Weed Banner). Unfortunately, due to only thinking of this goal AFTER starting the adventure, he hadn't prepared enough food for the many journeys awaiting him and eventually gave up when he wasn't sure where his home was (due to being lost at sea). *MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) - Part 1 - High Tide *MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) - Part 2 - Pullin' Wool *MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) - Part 3 - Pig Island and Squid Island *MineCraft Weed Adventure (Attempt 2) - Part 4 - The Lazy Hour MineCraft 1.10 This horribly rushed update's sudden, unannounced-beforehand release caused Falkuz to be busy for an entire month! Nothing else was done throughout the month except RuneScape and FridAy-QWorlds (plus AdventureQuest 3D), and Falkuz had to miss the 4th of July for a second year in a row because he was still working on this series. As with 1.9, he didn't upload a trailer for this series as he wanted it to be up as soon as possible and didn't bother adding another video onto it. (Ironically, if he had uploaded a trailer, Part 1 would've been the 200th video in the playlist.) *MineCraft 1.10 - Part 1 - Cultural Harmony *MineCraft 1.10 - Part 2 - Victims of the Biomes *MineCraft 1.10 - Part 3 - Builders of the Future *MineCraft 1.10 - Part 4 - Behind the Scenes "4th of July Edition"